


Sex tape

by exotictoxics



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	

I walk into the classy hotel seeing the chandelier of bright lights like stars in the middle of day, when I look ahead I see him, jacksepticeye, a fellow friend I've been dying to collab with. I see his suitcase so I'm guessing he's also here for the gaming convention I mean why else would he be here, I walk up to him a little lost for words only repeating, hey.

"Hey."

I say giving a side smile and shifting uncomfortably in my now steamy clothes.

"Hey, Mark!"

His loud Irish accent explodes and it almost shatters my ears, well he is really loud as a person I only thought it was for his videos. He hugs me and my cheeks flush madly and he giggles.

"I've been trying to find a way to collab with you for sometime now and this seems like the perfect opportunity."

"Yeah, I would love that. Our subscriber's would love to see us in a video together."

Jack says and takes his key from the man and heads to his room, I also check in and get my key. He looked ridiculously hot I though I could melt just standing that close to him, his welcoming funny accent was like listening to angles sing(cheesy asf I know). My mind recalled every inch of time that was measured within our embrace and like a disobedient child it wandered into the secret places, imagining him in my head in his underwear while I lay in his bed in mine, imagining him moaning and grunting on top of me riding me with no control, imagining him chocking on my- Mark! Stop it! I bring myself back to reality noticing him and noticing my half erected member growing in my pants.

"269?"

I call to him when we near one another in the long empty hall.

"Yea. How did you know?"

"I was just guessing. My room is 268."

"Who's room should we record in?"

I ask hoping it would be mine so I can get a little bit of a idea of having him in my bed, not the way I want, but still it's better than nothing.

"Let's do it in mine, if that's cool."

Damn, I nod and he smiles.

"I'll leave the door unlocked."

He says causing my heart to stop, was that a invitation to have sex with him or just a regular invite? I need to start thinking with my head and not my dick of course it was just a invite nothing sexual at all, I set my stuff down in my room and grab my camera and other equipment for the video taking it to his room.  
It was empty when I enter, he must be in the bathroom or just left for ice or something. I decide to take this time to set up the camera aiming it at his bed where we'll most likely be filming when I aim up the shot my lustful thoughts return imagining him in bed slowly undressing himself for me while I watch, snap out of it. I shake my head of the thought and sit on the bed where the camera aimed pressing the record button to test it, when I hear a noise coming from the bathroom. I walk to the door opening it to see Jack finishing his last button on his shirt opening the flannel to expose his chest, he looks to me and doesn't try to hide or tell me to leave, I see his sexy happy trail and my member grows no longer half, but fully erected. Fuck this, I walk up to him pressing my lips to the soft pink flesh that is his beautifully shaped lips. My kiss pushes us both against the shower wall not caring about getting our clothes wet, not caring about anything in that manner. I pull him around my waist grinding my erection against his crotch while I kiss and suck on his collarbone causing him to fill my ear's with his arousing moans. The warm water only adds to the foggy shower doors and I open them dropping Jack from my waist and push him against the wall to floor mirror that was the wall south of the shower breaking it on impact, jack and I both ignore it to busy touching and rubbing against each others bodies like it was a new and incomparable to anything type of pleasure. Sean tries desperately to remove his clothes and I stop him remembering the camera still recording, a idea pops in my head.  
I carry the light weight boy to the bed inhaling the scent of his wet hair while I grind my hips, Jack bites his lip trying to muffle his moans and I deny the action by biting his lip instead while continuing to grind so he would moan in my mouth.

"Let's see if I can make you yell louder than you already do in you're videos."

I say in a low voice and I can feel the goosebumps crawl on his skin while my hands explore his body. I pull his jeans off and head for his boxers seeing the outline of his erection through his tight underwear.  
I smirk kissing through the fabric of them to tease at his sensitive tip, I can taste the arousal leaking from his tip.  
Jack fist my wet red hair arching his back in response to my torture, I want to feel the warm flesh of his cock on my tongue and in my mouth, but hearing his moans from this is very satisfying.

"Beg."

"What?"

He breaths like he's run a marathon and I continue to suck and kiss at the bulge.

"I know how bad you want my mouth around you're cock, beg for it."

"Fook, Mark please."

Jack moans and I slide my fingers under his waistband pulling his underwear off and tucking them in the waistband of my jeans like a trophy, I hold his erection and he exhales sharply from just this contact. I lick at the slit of his cock and he grunts pulling lightly on my hair, I hiss when he dose so.

"Oh, please Mark. I want this bad."

I give in to his pleading and take him whole swallowing his cock, he gasp when I take him whole and I start sliding my tongue up and down the shaft. His facial expressions and moans are slowly pushing me to my limit, can I really cum with just this? My head bobs up and down faster building his orgasm, he can't finish this soon, I stroke and suck before pulling my head up making a pop noise when his cock leaves my mouth. Sean is flipped on his hands and knees and I aim my cock with his entrance falling into him and he cries out in pain. 

"Don't worry the pain will soon be over."

I whisper in his ear and I pull my long thick cock from his tight hole and push in again, he's grunting with every move I make.

"Ah, Fook, Mark! It hurts!"

"I know, baby. Just hold on I'll make it better."

I reinsure him and shift trying to find his prostate I move faster not abandoning my word and he gasp sighing when I push against it.  
The grunts and whimpers of pain are now pleasing moans like I said and he's enjoying himself.

"Oh, Mark. Faster please." 

I thrust faster hitting his prostate repeatedly and he moans with every thrust, I can feel myself near my orgasm, I want to make this the best nut I will have. I slap his ass and he yelps, I take his cock and start pumping his member hoping our orgasms sync.

"Fook."

"Yell it, baby."

"Mark!"

And we both find our release I pull out seeing his warm seed on my hand, his eyes where dazed looking completely high on the feeling. He takes my hand and sucks the cum from my fingers licking my fingers clean and I lean in to kiss him, I pull away with only a trail of cum connecting our kiss.  
I collapse on the bed drained and smirk at the camera that was filming the entire time.  
Best. Collab. Ever.


End file.
